The Curse Within Her
by aRLegOdDesS
Summary: Curses are very dangerous, especially when it is casted by a vengeful heart full of vengeance and hatred. RenxOC


Hi, guys! Once again, I started a new story! HAHAHA. I've been meaning to write a Ren Ichimoku and Original Character story! I was just waiting for the site to make a _Jigoku Shoujo_ [Hell Girl] category. It took them _too_ long to make one. T^T And yes, updates will be fast if you review…This is just the introduction of the story, a plot still ready to be found out.

Everyone knows what I do and do not own. And let the story begin!

---

**Chapter One: Ruby**

_"He lied to me…I knew it was too good to be true…HE LIED TO ME!!!"_

**TOKYO, May 17-4:00 p.m.**

"_A curse has been made…A curse has been passed…_"

She played with the silver ring that held a majestic ruby gem on its center as she sang the song with an indifferent emotion.

"_…And thou shall take it for granted…_"

"Say, you know what the Hotline to Hell is?"

Ruby stopped singing as soon as she heard that. She looked at that direction, her red eyes gleaming with interest.

Two high school girls caught her sight as both of them told the story about the Hotline to Hell in a hushed voice.

"The one where you post your request to the website at midnight and it'll take whatever revenge on your behalf?"

"Yes! That one!"

"I heard that the _Hell Girl _would be the one to ferry the revenge."

"Really? Scary!"

Ruby bit her lower lip as an evil grin graced on her thin, pink lips.

"Hotline to Hell, eh?" she repeated, watching the two girls turn into little forms as they disappeared through the crowd.

"Maa, omoshiroi. (Interesting)" she mumbled with that evil grin still lurking on those pink lips of hers.

"Oi, bijin!"

Another person once again grabbed Ruby's attention. Although she ignored the fact that that person called her a beautiful girl, she turned around and saw a little girl with short black hair and large purple eyes. The little girl just stared at her with her large eyes, still without any expression.

Ruby raised an eyebrow as the girl continued to stare at her with a blank look.

"What do you want, kodomo (child)?" she asked, giving the same expression as the little girl's.

"Curse," the latter randomly said.

"What?" Ruby asked, puzzled at the little girl.

The little girl pointed at her with her little pointy finger. "You're not human," she pointed out with a straight face.

A moment of awkward silence passed through them as both females just looked at each other. Ruby crossed her arms through her chest and gave the girl a glare.

"A girl like you should not meddle with other's business, even though both of us are **not humans**." She said, implying on the words 'not humans'. When the girl didn't say anything, Ruby turned around and walked away, but before she could disappear, someone held on her right leg.

"What now?" she asked in frustration when she saw the little girl again.

"Kikuri desu." The little girl said, looking at her with a glint of mischief in her purple eyes. She pointed at herself, indicating it was her name.

Ruby only looked at her before she sighed.

"Ruby," she said then pulled the girl away from her leg and leaned to be with the same level with Kikuri.

"I know where the Hell Girl is." Kikuri announced, a grin faltering on her cute lips.

"Hontou ni desu ka? (Is that true?)" she asked with no interest as she stood up. She felt something strange: something was telling her that she should not be close to that girl.

"Eh? Where are you going, bijin?" Kikuri asked when Ruby started to walk away.

"I have no intention of seeing her. I am only interested in finding out how she does these things. Bringing people to hell…"

'_You do not deserve to go here. Go back in the ningenka; you are not yet destined to be here._'

She clasped her fists tightly as that memory passed through her void mind.

"Jigoku…" she mumbled mindlessly.

Kikuri only watched her until Ruby disappeared into thin air.

"We'll see each other again, bijin!" Kikuri exclaimed then ran away playfully towards the crowded place.

Ruby walked mindlessly through the crowded place of Tokyo. Those memories…memories of the forgotten- they were once again coming back to her.

She sighed irritably as she held her head. '_Darn it! Why now?_' she thought in frustrated annoyance, gritting her teeth. '_Tsk! That kid must have something to do with this._'

Four guys suddenly stopped in front of Ruby as they noticed her in a corner. A look of malice filled their pitiful human faces.

"Ah, you alone, nee-san? Want to come with us?"

"Suge! Anata wa kirei! (Incredible! You are pretty!)"

"Ne, Tachibana, she looks like that type of girls!" and evil laughs sounded around Ruby.

Ruby's eyes widened upon hearing those laughs. It sounded familiar to her. Yes, it sounded like that laugh…

Ruby chose to ignore those idiots and walked away, her hand still holding her right temple. She did not have time to deal with morons like them.

"Matte, nee-san* (Wait, miss)! Where are you going?"

"Leave me alone, _kawaisoo ningen_. (pitiful human)" She said angrily, trying to forget her past.

"Maa, I think we got it wrong before, guys. She actually is a fiery girl!"

Tachibana, who is the leader of the group, gave a signal to his followers for them to corner Ruby.

The other three rounded up Ruby and pulled her to a dark corner. Two guys held each one of her two hands while the other held her two feet.

"What are you doing, you morons! Let go of me! Take your dirty hands off me!" Ruby demanded, her eyes raging in madness.

"Haha! Do you think that you're in the position to demand to us? You should be begging for mercy, nee-san." Tachibana walked towards her and held her chin.

"Maa, you're more beautiful closer! I wonder if you are, too, inside."

"How dare you! Filthy human!" A red light emerged from Ruby as her eyes glowed in bright red.

The guys, who were holding her up, were pushed away by some invisible force; they lost consciousness as they hit the walls hard.

"N-nani?!" Tachibana exclaimed as he saw them lying lifelessly on the dirty cement.

Ruby stood up and slowly approached him. Tachibana was scared out of his wits and took one step backwards as the girl approached her. But he came to a stop when he felt the wall behind his back.

"G-gomen nasai!" he apologized as he fell on the ground

"Kawaisoo ningen. Do you think I'll forgive you just like that?!"

"Please forgive me! I won't do it anymore!" he leaned forward and looked from behind her. A grin formed on his lips.

"What are you grinning for?!" Ruby felt a presence behind her and quickly turned around to see a follower of Tachibana about to hit her with a water pipe. But before the guy could hit her, someone kicked him on the face. She quickly looked back at Tachibana and saw him about to run but she quickly raised her hand towards his direction. It emitted a red light then it shot towards him.

Tachibana fell to the ground, his soul knocking on death's door.

The light from her body and eyes disappeared as she fell to the ground. Luckily, someone caught her in time before she could even reach the cold cement.

She opened her eyes to look at her savior's face, but then everything was a blur until consciousness left her.

* * *

Interesting Facts about this Chapter:

-Ruby's name originated from the gemstone named ruby, which came from the word _odem _(which means "ruby" or "earth")  
-Since rubies are the birthstones associated with July and of the zodiac sign _Cancer_, Ruby's traits came from the characteristics of Cancer people. Hence, Ruby's personality and traits.  
=Her moody personality was shown whenever she remembers something from her past.  
=She is very sentimental, as shown on the introduction of this chapter, where she was looking at the ring on her ring finger.  
=Cancer people are very creative, and use involvement in art, music, or writing as a method of emotional release, thus when she was singing a very old folk song she knew from the past.  
=Silver is an ideal color for the Crab, thus the color of Ruby's ring.  
-Ruby wanders around a lot; she is looking for something and is finding a way to finish her mission (still unknown). Perhaps, she is looking for security since her past shows a lot of betrayal.  
- A part of Ruby's powers was shown in this chapter, she could emit a red light around her body and could use this to penetrate or kill any creature.  
- _Bijin _means beautiful girl or beautiful woman. Kikuri called Ruby with that word a lot, until it ended as a nickname for the latter. Cancer people are easily flattered, but in this case, Ruby is not. Thus, showing that Ruby does not care about her appearance.

*nee-san- literally means sister or older sister, but used to people who are not known and an informal way of addressing someone.

---

**PLEASE REVIEW!** At least five would do...and then I will post the second chapter. :]


End file.
